Love Potion No 6 pt 7
by Manaimp
Summary: Ichigo torture, and it's all Keigo's fault. Some shonenai and yuriness involving Chizuru. T for now, not sure if it will go up.


Disclaimer: So, yeah. I don't own any of the origional Bleach characters, sadly.

Prologue

– In which Keigo receives the chance of a lifetime. –

Keigo thought it odd that he had never seen this store before. He'd walked by a countless number of times on the way home from the mart picking up things for his sister. It was a small shop, the outside looking mostly unremarkable. It's single window display held a few antiques, a couple vases and some scary looking wooden lions, with charms and wind chimes hanging above. Curiosity and an unnameable feeling drew him inside the shop.

The smell of incense assaulted his nose as soon as he stepped within. Wind chimes hanging strategically along the ceiling tinkled gently and the sound of running water from the little electronic fountain displays created the ambiance. Along the walls shelves of pottery and statuettes, scrolls and paintings covering every bit of space. In the center of the shop were two long tables with beads and jewelry laid out on thick red velvet. There was a counter in the back, with a small display case with an assortment of vials, charms and incense. Giant vases filled with smooth stones and bamboo plants, leaving just enough counter space for a customer to pay for their purchases.

Keigo perused the small display case on the counter. Packets of incense sticks, small vials of tonics and potions, and charms for all occasions. He peered thoughtfully at a love charm, leaning in close to read the little sticker above it declaring the guaranteed success in matters of love. He was tempted to buy it, after all you can't have too much luck (but in his case he had nil to begin with).

"And how can I help you today sir?" Keigo squeaked, jumping into the air. The little old woman standing behind the counter watched him through coke-bottle glasses. Her graying hair was pulled back into a neat bun on the top of her head stabbed through with a hair stick.

"Uh, um. I was thinking of buying that love charm," as he pointed at the display case.

"Ah, I see, bit down on love, yes?" She said in a cheerful high voice as she studied him with her large eyes. "Hmm, perhaps i have something even better, yes. The chance of a lifetime, yes."

A shiver ran up Keigo's spine, the sudden creepiness of the old woman set off warning bells that he should have heeded. "What is it?"

"A love potion, yes."

"Really?" Keigo asked, a little all too eagerly.

"Yes, yes. Come, I show you, yes." The woman hopped down from her stool and disappeared behind the counter. Keigo watched with a wide eyed look before he noticed the art scroll behind the counter shift to the side and then fall back into place. Slowly he moved around to follow.

The little storage room that he entered was packed tight with overflowing supply shelves and a single round table with two chairs occupied the small room. The old woman on a step ladder was shuffling through a cardboard box. "Go and sit, yes. I will find it soon, yes."

Keigo hesitantly took a seat at the table, his grocery bag and his school bag sitting on the floor beside him. He watched at the woman moved about the room, riffling through boxes.

"This is it, yes? No, yes. Hmm, maybe in this box, yes?" The woman continued to mutter to herself until she gave a squeak of excited glee.

"Yes, this is it, yes." She sat down at the table across from Keigo with a small plain glass bottle, filled with a red liquid, in her hands. "This is it, yes. Love Potion No. 6.7, yes."

"Why is it called 6.7?" Keigo frowned a little.

"It's better than 6.6, yes." She replied innocently, and Keigo let the subject drop.

"Now the instructions, yes." She twisted off the top to show the cap had a thin glass wand that tapered into a shallow point attached to it. "One drop on the tongue, lasts up to 6 hours, yes. Plenty of time to find that perfect someone, yes?"

"Um, yes. Er, yeah." Keigo began, a little confused. "But what does it do?"

"It's a love potion, yes. It makes people fall in love, yes." She said sweetly, with a strange dreamy-eyed expression in her huge brown eyes. "Success guaranteed. But if you don't like, bring it back, and I refund you, yes?"

"Works for me!" Keigo grinned. "How much?"

"2000¥, yes. Good deal yes."

Keigo grinned excitedly.

Notes:

2000¥ is almost $18 USD. It's a very tiny bottle, so i figured it wouldn't be more expensive than that.

End Prologue


End file.
